


Too Sweet

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Being The Elite - Bullet Club [2]
Category: NJPW, Pro Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Chase and Ellie's time alone between the G1 Climax and The Road To Destruction tour 2018.





	Too Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the follow up to F-f-for Life.

Ellie was determined that once she left the UK to see Chase again, she was never coming back. All her friends had accepted her decision, her mother not so much…

“Eleanor, do you honestly think that giving up everything here and moving to God only knows where is such good idea?” Ellie’s mother asked.

“Yes, I do,” said Ellie, trying to keep the sound of frustration from her voice.

“Is this because of some boy?” accused her mother. “Because if it is, I can guarantee it will all end in tears...”

Ellie rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen, leaving her mother still ranting. Yes, she knew it was risky, but she and Chase had talked about it over Skype and they both wanted to give themselves a real shot at working and they knew it wouldn’t happen with Ellie on the other side of the world. So Ellie knew that nothing her mother said would make her stay.

“You alright, Buttercup?” asked Ellie’s father as she walked into his workshop/garage.

Before Ellie could open her mouth to reply, her mother stormed into the room.

“George, will you please tell Eleanor that she is being ridiculous?” ordered Ellie’s mother.

“Why, exactly, is she being ridiculous?” Ellie’s father asked, raising an eyebrow at his wife. “Because she’s taking a chance on herself? Because she’s working on getting the life SHE wants? Because she want to be happy instead of being miserable in a dead-end job like Maisie? Or because she’s not going to do what YOU want her to do?”

Ellie’s mother looked dumbfounded.

“Let the girl live her own life, Iris. If this is what she really wants, then be a real parent and support her,” continued her father.

Ellie’s mother huffed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Ellie sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

“Don’t worry about her, Buttercup,” said Ellie’s father, coming over and hugging her. “You go and be happy, okay?”

“Thanks dad,” smiled Ellie.

“Just do me a favour while you’re gone?”

“Anything.”

“Once a month send me a big box full of as many different chocolates as you can, because your mother can’t have them,” chuckled her father.

“You’ve got it,” laughed Ellie. “Thanks dad.”

Ellie’s dad smiled and hugged her tight. He knew that he was going to miss her like crazy because they had always been very close, but he also knew that he wanted her to be happy and from the look in her eyes, he knew she would be very happy.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Chase checked his phone for the tenth time in as many minutes. Time had seemed to have slowed down. The board above his head said that Ellie’s flight had landed half an hour go, but there was still no sign of anyone coming through the doors at the end of the hall.

Chase checked his phone again as his mind wandered back to the previous five days and hoped that he had managed to do everything he had set out to do.

He’d called promoters and checked that it was alright with them if Ellie came to those few shows with him, he’d arranged her temporary work visa for her, he’d brought more groceries than the two of them could possibly need, his apartment was the cleanest it had been since he moved in, and he had even promised his mum that he would take Ellie to her house for lunch..

Chase soon snapped out of his thoughts when the doors at the end of the hallway opened and people started to file through. Chase craned his neck to see passed everyone in front of him for any sign of Ellie. His heart began to race as more and more people came through the doors, but he couldn’t see Ellie anywhere.

Chase’s mind began to race with all the reasons Ellie might have changed her mind about coming out to Virginia to see him. Chase was getting himself in a real state of panic and was just about to fish his phone out of his pocket to call Kenny, when a very tired and flustered looking Ellie came through the doors at the end of the hall.

Chase’s heart began to race again for a whole different reason. The tired look in her eyes and the way her usually neat ponytail was tussled instantly took him back to the night during the G1 that he had stayed awake most of the night to keep her company while she worked… It’d been the night that he had become 100% sure that he never wanted to be without her.

“Hey beautiful,” grinned Chase as Ellie walked over to him. “You made it!”

“I made it!” Ellie chuckled, dropping her bags and wrapping her arms around Chase’s neck. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Chase said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Five days apart was way too long.”

“Agreed,” nodded Ellie. “I never want to do that ever again.”

“If I have my way, you’ll never have to,” said Chase, kissing the top of her head. 

Ellie smiled and looked up at Chase.

“How’d I get so lucky?”

“You probably did something saint-like in a past life so you needed a similar sized reward in this life,” Chase chuckled.

“I can live with that,” grinned Ellie, leaning up to kiss Chase’s cheek.

“Me too,” grinned Chase. “Shall we get outta here?”

“Yeah… although I apologise now in case I fall asleep in the car. I don’t sleep well on planes,” apologised Ellie.

“That’s okay. I know what it’s like. Sleeping on planes is hell.”

Ellie went to pick up her bags but Chase beat her to it. He slung her backpack over his shoulder and gripped her suitcase before taking hold of her hand to lead her through the crowd and out of the airport.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ellie had indeed fallen asleep in the car from the airport to Chase’s apartment, but Chase hadn’t cared, he had just been glad that he had Ellie back next to him.

He knew that he’d been ridiculous with his almost constant messages to the other Bullet Club Elite guys over the previous five days, but he hadn’t been able to shake the uneasy feeling that had been plaguing him. He still couldn’t explain why he’d been having this feeling. 

Page had suggested that maybe he’d been worried about Tama or the other OG members trying to track Ellie down… Kenny had suggested that maybe he was worried that Ellie would change her mind about being with him while she was back home… Kota had suggested that maybe he was worried about Ellie getting lost on her way to Virginia, which had made them all laugh because Kota was the one who was infamous for getting lost no matter where he was… Marty had suggested that he just needed to sleep and stop overthinking… The Bucks tried to convince him that he had nothing to worry about… Yujiro had just told him that he needed to man up and just get laid in typical Yujiro fashion.

As Chase carefully carried Ellie into his apartment, he made a silent promise to himself that no matter what his bad feeling had been about he was going to protect Ellie no matter what it meant he would have to go through… even if it meant having to stand up to Tama, Tanga, or even Fale.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ellie wasn’t sure how long she’d actually been asleep, but it was definitely light outside again. The faint smell of fresh coffee slowly filtered into the room and woke Ellie’s senses enough for her to finally decide to leave the warmth and comfort of the bed she was in.

As she threw the blanket off her body and slid of the bed, Ellie chuckled to herself. Chase had left her in the clothes she’d been wearing when he picked her up from the airport… even her shoes were still on her feet.

“He didn’t even sneak a look,” she chuckled to herself. “He’s such a good boy.”

Ellie walked over to where Chase had crept in and put her bags with the intention of getting changed, when she realised she actually had no idea what time it was. Ellie decided to open the door a little and ask Chase.

“Babe?” Ellie called out. “Um, what time is it?”

Ellie could hear a few muffled chuckles and a distinct snort.

“10am, babe,” Chase eventually called back.

“Thank you! I’ll be out in a few,” Ellie called back. “And tell Page to stop laughing! I’m still on UK time.”

Ellie laughed as she closed the door again just as she heard Chase and Page laugh.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Half an hour later, Ellie was changed and feeling refreshed so she ventured out of the bedroom.

“Hey! There she is,” grinned Adam.

“Hey Hangman,” chuckled Ellie.

“Feel better after some sleep?” asked Chase, getting up and walking over to her to kiss her cheek.

“Much. I wasn’t out too long, was I?” asked Ellie.

“Long enough for me to come steal ya breakfast,” chuckled Adam.

“You needed the sleep,” said Chase. “Ya said it yourself that you hadn’t slept on the plane and sleep knock jet lag in its ass.”

“True,” said Ellie. “Well I’m up now and could really go for a coffee, seeing as the human trash can over there ate my breakfast.”

“I can make you something if you want,” said Chase, hastily.

“It’s fine, honestly. I never usually eat breakfast anyway,” assured Ellie.

“If you’re totally sure…,” smiled Chase. “I’ll just go make you a coffee. Want another one Page?”

“It’d be rude not to, thanks man,” replied Adam.

“Okay,” nodded Chase, picking up the empty cups in front of Adam and heading into the kitchen.

“So, how have ya been?” asked Adam, as Ellie sat on the couch.

“You spoke to me every day that I was away,” chuckled Ellie.

“Good point. What can I say, we all missed you,” grinned Adam. “Some more than others, obviously.”

“Yeah, I’d heard that he’d been driving you guys crazy the past few days,” chuckled Ellie.

“Oh you have no idea,” groaned Adam. “Thanks to your boy I’ve become very well acquainted with 3am over the past 5 days.”

“Oh no,” gasped Ellie. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault. He’s just a natural worrier,” assured Adam. “I think the whole situation with Tama and the others shook him up more than he actually let on, and he was worried about you being on your own thousands of miles away.”

“Kenny said he though it was because Chase thought I’d change my mind about being with him…,” frowned Ellie.

“That thought may have crossed his mind for a little while,” admitted Page. “But judging by the way he looked around and then triple locked the door when I got here… not to mention that he only actually invited me over so he had someone here while he went out to his car to grab your bags… I’d say that he’s more than a little paranoid about the Tongans trying to get to you.”

“So much for a quiet few days alone,” sighed Ellie.

“You’ll get it, don’t worry,” said Adam, just as Chase came back in with the coffees.

“Get what?” Chase asked, setting the cups own on the table.

“The rules of the best darn game in the world,” lied Adam. “She’s too used to that wimpy soccer stuff.”

“It’s what I grew up watching,” protested Ellie, playing along.

“Next she’ll be telling us that she’s never listened to Country music,” chuckled Chase.

“Um…,” blushed Ellie.

“You’ve never…?” gasped Adam.

“Hurry up and drink your coffees,” ordered Chase. “I’m taking ya to find out about real music.”

Adam smirked to himself as he picked up his cup, he knew he’d found the perfect distraction for Chase, and a great way for him and Ellie to have time alone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The distraction definitely worked. Chase hadn’t thought of anything negative the whole time they were out. Seeing how relaxed Chase was made Ellie relax more… although she couldn’t believe that there was actually a Country Music Museum, and Chase was literally pulling her around it acting like a kid on Christmas morning.

“Babe? Chase? Chase!” Ellie giggled. “I get it! This stuff if great, and it means a lot to you, but please stop for breath and calm down!”

“Sorry,” frowned Chase. “I guess I’ve bored you to death with my waffling on.”

“No, no, no, you haven’t,” assured Ellie. “It’s just you haven’t’ stopped talking since we got here and I don’t want you to get a sore throat and lose your voice.”

Chase looked at Ellie and raised his eyebrow.

“Alright, fine,” admitted Ellie, with a chuckle. “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You could’ve just said,” sighed Chase. “We can go if you want...”

“No, no, you’re enjoying yourself and I’m enjoying being with you,” said Ellie.

“I’ve been here loads of times, so it’s no big deal if you wanna leave...”

“It’s okay, Chase. I wanna try and learn this stuff,” Ellie smiled. “I’m gonna have to get used to it somehow.”

Chase chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“You have a lot to learn.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The two weeks together in Virginia had soon flown passed and Ellie and Chase had grown even closer. Soon, however, they found themselves at Kagoshima Airport at some ridiculous time of the morning while waiting for Kenny and Kota to finish arguing over who was going to drive home.

“Guys!” yelled Ellie, to get their attention. “As much as I love you both, if you don’t hurry up and decide, my very tired feet will find their way up both your arses!”

“I wouldn’t argue with her guys, she’s been awake 36 hours,” pointed out Chase quickly before Kenny or Kota could say anything. “She can’t sleep on planes.”

Kota looked at Ellie with a soft look of sympathy and handed Kenny the car keys.

“I get lost driving in the dark,” Kota said in way of explanation.

“Even in your own home-town?” chuckled Ellie, as Kota took her suitcase from her.

“Kenny-tan says I’d get lost in my own house,” Kota chuckled, leading them out of the airport.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ellie immediately understood why Kenny had told Kota that he’d probably get lost inside his own house… the place was huge! Sure Ellie knew that Kota was a huge international star, but she couldn’t help but wonder how he managed to afford such a large, extravagant house.

“Don’t ask him,” said Kenny quietly, as if reading Ellie’s mind. “He doesn’t like talking about it.”

“Oh,” said Ellie, following Kenny up to the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Spending time with Kenny and Kota had been an eye opening experience. Sure Ellie had spent a lot of time with them during the G1, but actually being able to hang out without having to worry about making the next town and just doing normal friend stuff was invigorating.  
In just a few days, Ellie had found out that Kota was a fantastic cook and was more than willing to teach Ellie.

“You’re better at this than you said,” chuckled Kota as he put a tray of brownies into the oven.

“You haven’t tasted them yet,” laughed Ellie, turning on the tap to start cleaning up.

“I’ll do that,” said Kota, motioning to the pile of dirty bowls.

“Not at all,” said Ellie. “I made the mess, so I will clean it.”

“Can I at least help?” asked Kota.

“Sure,” smiled Ellie, throwing a tea towel towards his head.

Ellie and Kota soon fell into a steady rhythm of washing, drying and stacking.

“How are thinks with Chase?” asked Kota after a few minutes. “You both seem happy.”

“Definitely happy,” smiled Ellie.

“He seems calmer too,” Kota noted. “Not so worried about the OGs.”

Ellie shuddered at the mention of the OGs.

“Did I say something wrong?” frowned Kota.

“No, not at all, it’s just… I’m still worried that they have something really bad planned and someone is going to get seriously hurt,” sighed Ellie.

“Have you told Chase about your fears?” asked Kota.

“Do you really think he’d be so relaxed if I had?” glared Ellie. “We all know how worried he was. It’s taken this long for him to finally be calm after their whole attack. Telling him that I think they’re planning something will set him off the edge all over again.”

~ ~ ~

MEANWHILE IN THE LIVING ROOM…

Chase was trying his hardest to beat Kenny on the new Fire Pro Wrestling World game and failing miserably.

“This game’s only been out a couple of weeks, how are you so good at this already?” whined Chase in frustration.

“I’m just a naturally gifted gamer,” smirked Kenny, as he pinned Chase’s character yet again.

“Liar,” laughed Chase. “You’ve got cheat codes.”

“No I don’t,” laughed Kenny. “I never use cheat codes.”

“Don’t believe ya,” huffed Chase, putting down his controller. “Nobody can naturally be that good.”

“You’re never usually this salty when I beat you,” said Kenny, turning the game off. “What’s on your mind?”

“Why would I have anything on my mind?” asked Chase.

“Chase, remember who you’re talking to,” pointed out Kenny. “I’ve known you a long time, I can tell when something’s bothering you. So… what is it?”

“Have you noticed that since the G1 Tama has been ranting at Cody and Brandi, and talking about recruiting new members to their side?” asked Chase cautiously, knowing that any mention of Tama tended to bring out Kenny’s angry side.

“Tama’s just running his mouth, trying to make himself appear more important than he actually is,” Kenny replied coldly.

“But what if he actually manages to recruit someone else? Someone we’ve never been against before…,” Chase continued.

“Then we’ll deal with them,” assured Kenny. “Chase, you don’t need to worry. We’re the better half of the Bullet Club.”

“Even if Kota wasn’t officially admit that he’s actually in the Bullet Club,” scoffed Chase, trying to hide a smirk.

“He’s too innocent to be bad,” chuckled Kenny.

“Not from what we heard last night,” laughed Chase.

Kenny almost choked on air as his whole face flushed bright red.

“You might wanna think about sound-proofing the bedroom when you have friends staying over,” continued Chase, still laughing.

“You are so not funny,” muttered Kenny.

“I’m hilarious,” grinned Chase.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Are you sure that you don’t want to come with us?” asked Kota as Kenny set their bags by the front door.

“Neither of us were invited,” shrugged Chase.

Kota frowned deeply. He hadn’t been told that Chase, Yujiro and Ellie weren’t invited to All In. he thought all of the Elite were to be involved.

“Kenny-tan? Why are Chase and Ellie not invited to All In?” asked Kota sadly.

“I really don’t know, Ibutan,” Kenny frowned. “The whole show was Cody and The Bucks idea.”

“It’s fine guys,” smiled Ellie softly. “We’ll look after this place and maybe I’ll even persuade Chase to do some training with me.”

“We’ll be back Monday,” said Kenny.

“No rush,” smiled Chase. “We’ll keep ourselves occupied.”

“I bet you will,” chuckled Kota.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“What’s so funny?” asked Chase, trying to look over Ellie’s shoulder.

“Kota’s managed to get himself lost inside the airport,” laughed Ellie.

“Again?” chuckled Chase. “Seriously Kenny needs to keep him on a leash or something, he can’t be trusted out on his own.”

“I guess it happens when you don’t leave the country much on your own,” shrugged Ellie. “I’d probably be the same if I didn’t used to travel around so much.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Ah ha!” yelled Ellie in triumph. “I told you! I knew they’d let Flip in! I knew it!”

“They probably told you,” huffed Chase.

“Nope, so pay up,” smirked Ellie.

Chase playfully rolled his eyes and kissed Ellie’s cheek. He should’ve known not to get into a predictions war with her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“You need a hand with that babe?” chuckled Chase, as Ellie struggled to move the training dummy.

“We might have to order a smaller one,” laughed Kenny.

“Shut up,” glared Ellie as she got the dummy in the middle of the training ring. “If you haven’t got anything helpful to say, you can both shove off.”

“Sorry,” muttered Chase and Kenny together.

“You have them well trained,” chuckled Kota, helping Ellie position the dummy.

“If only I was so well trained,” shrugged Ellie.

“You will be,” smiled Kota. “Ready to go again?”

“Ready,” nodded Ellie.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“I’m really proud of you, ya know,” smiled Chase as Ellie slid into bed next to him.

“Really? Why?” asked Ellie, snuggling close to Chase.

“Not only did you give up everything back home to come be with me, but you managed a four hour training session with Kota,” smiled Chase, wrapping his arms around her. 

“It probably would've been easier if the dummy didn’t weigh so much,” chuckled Ellie.

“It’s only 150lbs babe,” laughed Chase.

“Not when Kota’s throwing it at you at full speed,” huffed Ellie. “I thought he was gonna knock me out with the thing if I wasn’t quick enough.”

“He wouldn’t have let ya get hurt,” pointed out Chase softly.

“Just hope I never have to put any of what I’ve learnt to use,” sighed Ellie.

“Me too,” frowned Chase, holding Ellie tighter.

Even as he said the words, Chase couldn’t help but think that Ellie might need her new skills because he was sure that the OGs were planning something that was going to be bad for all of them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Are you really sure we should do this?” asked Ishimori.

“They need to know that we’re not to be fucked with,” yelled Tama.

“We’re the ones in charge of the Bullet Club,” said Fale.

“I just hope this doesn’t bite us on the ass,” sighed Ishimori.

“The only ass being bitten is that sweet ass that’s following Chase around,” smirked Tanga.

“Why have a pony when you can have a stallion?” laughed Tama. “She’ll be on our side soon enough.”


End file.
